Melting The Ice
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Jack Frost is sent back to recruit the 'human helper'. A human helper is a person who plants belief towards the Guardians in hearts of children, ensuring that they always believe for as long as the helper lives. Problems arise when the new helper doesn't believe in herself. Jack is then stuck with being her babysitter after he thought his duty was done. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Melting the Ice

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners_

* * *

Chapter One: Unraveling What's Hidden

_"Before anything else,_

_getting ready is the secret to success"_

_~ Henry Ford_

Third Person's Point Of View

Jack Frost relaxed on his bed in his assigned room, thinking over the past few events. His staff leaned against a nearby cupboard. He had teamed up with the Guardians and saved the children all around the world. Then, he had accepted their offer and also became a guardian. In return, children everywhere started to believe in him. And that lifted up Jack's spirit. However, even if he is a Guardian, he is still as mischievous and rebellious as ever. In fact, Jack enjoyed the occasional 'snow days' he created. Jack sighed and shifted on the bed, adding his comfort. Ah, life was good. Unfortunately, as he was about to relax; a little red elf walked in. Jack groaned, realizing that North was requesting his presence.

"I thought my job was done," He complained as he followed the elf. He froze things with his staff as he grumbled. "I mean, I helped them save the children. Isn't it time to relax ?" Tons of complaints filled his mind as they reached the room he first set his foot in when he was shoved in a sack and thrown into a magic portal, courtesy of Santa's idea. Jack spotted the old man himself standing by the enormous globe he kept. The small lights on it were as plenty as ever. North was gazing at the globe standing alongside the Tooth fairy. The elf walked towards North and tugged on his red suit and pointed towards Jack. A smile graced North's face.

"Ah, Jack," He greeted in his Russian accent. Jack rolled his eyes and leaned against his staff. "I have a special job for you."

"Oh boy," Jack said, under his breath. "What crazy thing do you want me to do this time ?"

"I need you to-" North paused for a dramatic affect. " -bring a young girl here." Jack frowned.

"What ?" He exclaimed. "That's it ? A young girl ? What's so special about that ? About her ?" North flashed him a smile. Uh-oh.

"Jack, make yourself comfy while I tell you a story," North told him. The old man cracked his knuckles as Jack hovered in the air, looking at him in confusion. His eyes flickered to Tooth but she had suddenly disappeared. Only Baby-Tooth was there. Sandman and Bunnymund were probably running some errands."Jack," North's voice brought the guardian's attention back to him. "The guardians have a lot of helpers, yes ?" Jack nodded slowly, unsure of where this is going. "We have the yetis, and the elves but we also have a human helper."

"Human helper ?" Jack asked for more explanation. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to process this piece of information. North nodded.

"Yes, a human helper. A human helper is a person who ensures that little kids will always believe in us. She or he plants even the smallest of beliefs of us in the children she or he meets until the day she or he dies," North explained. Jack sighed.

"So, this human helper is important," Jack assumed and North nodded. "How come I wasn't told about this before ?"

North shrugged. "Eh, it wasn't important before," He admitted to the Winter Spirit. " Unfortunately, our human helper just died. So, the Man on The Moon has told us of a new human helper. All you need to do is to get her here and I'll take it from there." Jack's feet landed on the ground as he stared at North. The old man was stroking his beard absentmindedly. Jack thought sarcastically, _Sure, now I'm the delivery guy. _He didn't want to get into a big fight so he better get it over with.

"When do I leave ?" He asked, waving his staff. North grinned at him.

"Well, right now!" He exclaimed. "You will take a yeti and maybe bring Baby-Tooth over there. " Baby-Tooth flew towards them, excitedly. Jack shot the little fairy a smile. A yeti appeared and Jack realized that it was Phil. Phil made a magic portal appear and they were ready to go. Jack grasped his staff as he looked at the small portal on the ground. A sudden thought hit him and he asked North, "How will I know who the human helper is ?". North shrugged.

"You'll know when you see her," he said as Phil pushed Jack into the portal.

**SCENE CHANGE**

A group of small children surrounded a 16 year-old teen as she told them a story. They listened attentively as the young brunette told them about a group of heroes, consisting of the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, the Tooth fairy, Santa Clause and the newest addition, Jack Frost. The children's eyes widened as they heard about the tales of the group. The brunette told the story with a lot of enthusiasm and hand gestured. She was smiling the whole time and there was a certain spark in her eyes as she got to the great parts. The teen was sitting on one of the benches under a tree. It was a nice Summer day and the children were sitting on the grass in front of her. Some adults passed by but only made amused faces as they heard the topic.

"And then, Pitch attacked !" The teen said, suddenly, surprising the children. "Jack and Sandman were outnumbered. The stood back to back. They watched as an army of fear formed all around them."

"Then what happened, Katie ?" asked a young girl in front of her who had lost a few teeth. A few other kids started to ask the same question with more enthusiasm and excited smiles. Katie grinned as she continued. Unknown to the kids, Katie was merely retelling a dream she had a few days ago. She had that weird dream but it was a good story to tell to the kids. Secretly, Katie still believed in all her childhood heroes. If she told her parents, they would ask her to snap out of it and act her age. Katie loves story telling to these kids. She feels like she's sparking something important.

At the same time, Jack came tumbling out of the trees. The portal picked that spot to empty its travelers. Jack landed on the ground with a thud. The yeti and Baby-Tooth followed afterwards. Baby-Tooth managed to avoid the landing by flying but the yeti landed with a thud on the ground. Jack laughed at the Phil's failing attempt to get up off a bush. When Phil managed to get off, he shot a glare at Jack. Jack replied with a naughty grin.

"Come on, let's get going," He said, walking in some random direction. He frowned as he surveyed his surroundings. How is he supposed to find this female 'human helper' if he didn't know what she looked like. He stopped in a clearing and his companions followed. Jack was about to slam the edge of his staff in frustration on the ground when a voice caught his attention.

"Then Jack Frost met Pitch," The voice seemed to be saying. Jack's lips formed a straight line as he walked to the source of the voice, curiously. He hid behind a tree as he looked out. He saw a group of kids about 5 year old and older and teenage girl. She seemed to be the one telling the story. Jack Frost hid carefully for he was only a few feet away from them." Pitch told Jack Frost that he has the last free baby fairy called Baby-Tooth. Pitch told Jack that Jack had to give up his staff so that Baby-Tooth will be set free. If not, Pitch will kill the baby fairy."

Jack's eyes widened as he realized that the teenager was telling the story of the Guardians. He was astonished on how exact her story was. He realized that this girl must be the one. He was snapped back to the present when a girl with pigtails asked, "Katie, then what happens ?" Oh, the girl's name was Katie. Katie looked at her wristwatch and ran a hand through her brown curly locks. "Sorry, kids," She said, her face apologetic. " It's time for you to go home." There were a chorus of 'No's and 'Aw's as the kids slowly dispersed, each promising to come back the next day. Jack watched as Katie sighed on the bench.

The spirit had an idea on how to get her to North's headquarters. He whispered his plan to his companions. They got into position. Jack created a snowball in his hand and threw it at Katie.

Katie felt all happy when she told half of her dream to the children. She enjoyed the summer air in her face as leaves scattered around her. The peace was heavenly. Katie closed her eyes in bliss. Suddenly, something cold hit her right in the face. She scowled and wiped the wetness off. She caught a glimpse of the snow before it melted in her palm. Her expression became bewildered. "Snow in Summer ?" She asked herself. Katie shoved that thought away. Maybe the heat was getting to her. Suddenly, she caught some movements from behind a tree.

Something was flying. It looked small enough to be a hummingbird. Out of curiosity, Katie stood up and walked over to the flying thing. As she neared it, it got away. Katie followed it, determined to find out what it was. The thing moved swiftly, dodging branches and bushes. Katie followed it until she reached a clearing. It seems that the little thing disappeared. The girl frowned. However, Katie saw something else.

There was a patch of snow in front of her. It was freaking summer and kind of hot. How can there be snow. And it's not even melting. Katie thought she was getting delusional. Her frown deepened when she saw words in the snow.

"Brace Yourself," Katie read out loud to herself. She tried to decipher the words. Unfortunately, just as she was trying to form a conclusion, a portal appeared and she was pushed from behind by cold hands. Katie fell into the unknown portal.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sooooo...**

**If I get anything wrong, I apologize. I haven't seen the movie but I read the plot from the Wikipedia. So, yeah. **

**Review if you like it...**

**By the way, if you have seen the movie, please help me out and tell me all about how it went. Also, I need details of all the events.**


	2. Chapter 2

Melting the Ice

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners_

* * *

Chapter Two: I Must Be Dreaming

_"If you see the magic in a fairy tale,_

_you can face the future"_

_~ Danielle Steel_

Katie's Point Of View

Why does my head feel so heavy ? I feel a bit numb and I have a huge headache. My eyes were closed so all I saw was darkness. I tried wriggling my fingers. I could feel them. I did the same with my toes. I can feel them too. As I tried to open my eyes, I remembered the past events. The park... Portal... Snow... Pushed in... Landing on something hard... Gosh, my dream is really weird. One minute I was at the park and the next I fell through a portal. What vivid imagination. Anyway, time to get up for another day of torture.

I opened my eyes slowly. Another boring day. Oh look, an elf smiling weirdly at me. An ELF ?

I immediately sat up, eyes wide. I stared at the red elf. It stared back, its grin getting bigger. Oh boy, I must be hallucinating. The elf walked towards me and I scooted back, afraid. It kept doing that and my back brushed against something furry. I looked up to see some kind of big furry thing looking down at me with a confused expression. Terrified, I dove left; only to find that there were a lot of those creatures everywhere. And the elves were... I shuddered. Finally, my back was against some cold control panel. Finally finding the courage to stand up, I looked at the controls.

There were buttons everywhere. I looked up to see a big globe. On the pieces of designs of land, there were a lot of yellow lights. Other than the fact that I am somewhere I don't know or the fact that mythical creatures exist, this was one of the things I could marvel at. Suddenly, some sort of hummingbird. It kept lingering in my face, excited and kept trying to get to my mouth. I backed away, using my hands to shield myself.

"Woah," I said as I jumped over an elf. The little hummingbird tried to pry open my mouth. "Hey, cut it out !" I caught the hummingbird in my hands. It was sort of turquoise with some light green, blue and other colours. Other than the fact that it looks different because of its _hands_, it looked pretty cute. One of my fingers skimmed over its head. "Hey, you're sort of cute even if you tried to man-handle -sorry, bird-handle- my mouth," I said as it nuzzled my finger.

"That's because you have pretty teeth," called out a sweet voice from behind me. I turned around to see a girl. No, scratch that. A kind of hummingbird-human hybrid. She had wings, violet eyes and was a bigger version of the bird I held in my hand. I unconsciously let the thing free.

"I'm sorry, but what ?" I asked, bewildered. She flew around me in circles.

"Your teeth. They're one of the best I've seen!" She squealed. Suddenly, she was right in my face. "Let me see them!" Her hands tried to do what the small bird tried. I backed away, unsuccessfully. The girl opened my mouth and grinned as she looked at my teeth. "I was right !" I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from my mouth.

"Who are you ?" I asked, drawing in some breaths. "Why are you so excited in my teeth ?" She flew a few steps back and put her hands behind her back.

"Isn't it obvious ?" She asked with a shy smile. My face contorted in confusion.

"You're the tooth fairy ?" I quizzed. She nodded. "But that's impossible. You're just a fairy tale. A story told to kids." The tooth fairy tilted her head to the side. "I must be dreaming," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "This has to be some kind of weird, twisted dream." That's the only logical explanation there is. The tooth fairy suddenly held my arms.

"Katie, this isn't a dream," She told me, her face serious. I pulled my hands from hers.

"How do you know my name ? If this was reality, you wouldn't know," I challenged her. She chuckled.

"I'm the tooth fairy. Of course, I know," She answered. I scowled. This isn't real.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes. "Suddenly, you're gonna tell me that Santa, The Easter Bunny and the Sandman exist," I said, jokingly.

The tooth fairy raised a finger, "You missed Jack Frost." My jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me," I gestured frantically to my surroundings. "_This_ is all just a dream. It's not real." I gestured to an elf, "That is not real. There are no elves.I'm gonna pinch myself and wake up." I pinched my arm. I could feel the pain but nothing changed. Tooth fairy looked at me sadly, "If you don't believe we are real, then how can you see me ?" I shrugged, trying to accept the fact that I'm actually here.

"That's because she still believes in you, mate," Someone said. A large bunny hopped out of the shadows. It stood like a human. In his paws, he held two boomerangs. "She believes in all of us."

"Bunnymund is right," A guy with a Russian accent said. He also walked out of the shadows. He was wearing a red suit and had a white beard. "Right, Sandy ?" Someone stood beside him. He was shorter than the Russian and he was mostly dressed in what looked like gold but I think it was sand(?). The guy suddenly made small pictures appear above him. I raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't forgive her for forgetting me," Said another voice. This time, a kid walked out. He was dressed in a blue hoodie, brown pants and was barefoot. He wielded a wooden stick in his hand. "Besides, I'm the one that brought her here." He had a mischievous grin on his face and that made him mysteriously hot.

_Cut it out, Katie! You have a boyfriend._ I reminded myself.

"Now, this is just great," I said, sarcastically. " We have the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, Sandman, Jack Frost and an overgrown Easter Bunny." The bunny hopped closer to me.

"What did you say?" He snarled in his Australian accent.

"I said, 'an overgrown Easter Bunny'. Got a problem with that ?" I challenged him. If this was a dream, he can't hurt me. "I thought the Easter Bunny was supposed to be a cute-"

The Easter Bunny groaned. "Don't !"

"-fluffy, harmless little bunny holding a-"

"Shut up!"

"-woven basket with colourful eggs." The bunny moved so fast he was suddenly in my face.

"I am the Easter Bunny but I'm not cute or fluffy or harmless," He said in a deadly calm voice. A hand pulled the bunny back.

"Chill out," Said Jack Frost as he calmed the bunny. He regarded me. "I like her." He said, making my heart skip a beat. " She annoys you. Anyone who does that is a friend of mine." The bunny snarled at Jack before hopping next to Santa Claus. I sighed.

"Okay, before I go insane, can someone tell me why I am here ?" I demanded. No one answered. I frowned. My feet started tapping, a sign that I was waiting for an explanation. "Um hello ?" The five of them exchanged glances. I cried out in frustration. Sandman pointed to something behind me. I turned around.

Right behind me was a giant monster. Great...

* * *

**A/N :**

**Sorry for the OOCness. Anyways, review and tell me what you think about that 'monster'.**


End file.
